I didn’t invite you to join me
by darkness3
Summary: The events that follow when Cameron climbs into a hospital bed ... HouseCameron oneshot


**Disclaimer:** I'm afraid that they are not mine. What a surprise, huh?

**AN:** I'm really not sure about posting that story, but I figured that since I like reading other's fanfic as well that there might be someone out there who'll enjoy it. So this story has no purpose or anything, just mild fluff.

I didn't invite you to join me 

Cameron replayed the events of her day in her mind, trying to find an explanation for her strange behaviour. She would even settle for a tiny clue as to why and when she had stepped out of her usual routine. But the young doctor drew a blank on that. It was rather a mystery to her.

She clearly remembered the shrilling alarm clock as that was a rather nasty sound to be woken up by. Struggling out of bed came next, because contrary to general belief Cameron was not a morning person. Appealing to her sense of responsibility and bribing herself with the promise of seeing the nearly content look (that most likely wasn't there in the first place and never lasted longer than five milliseconds) on House's face when he took the first sip of _her_ coffee, finally did the trick and she dragged herself into the shower and afterwards decided to skip breakfast as usual.

Then she took her time answering his mail. She liked his office and she liked to have an excuse to be there – so what? Still nothing unusual and really nothing to worry about. After she made sure that House had been successful in refusing all new patients, she made a quick stop at the women's washroom and intended to head to the lab afterwards. Intended being the keyword here, because her legs didn't seem to agree with that idea and so she found herself climbing onto a hospital bed, lying down on top of the covers, her eyes closed.

A small part of her brain started to protest and she figured it was the same that kept making her get out of bed in the morning. But this time it didn't work. She simply didn't care about what she should or shouldn't do, about her responsibilities, about the fact that the walls of the exam room were made of glass and anyone could see her. She figured that she was not neglecting her work as she didn't really have any. Helping the immunology department in the lab should just have been a way to beat time, nothing she had to do.

Cameron reminded herself of the activities her colleagues were currently engaged in –Chase had his crossword puzzle, Foreman was writing an e-mail to his new girlfriend and House was trying to kill space monkeys – and the last traces of guilt vanished from her mind. She definitely wouldn't leave this bed until it became really necessary. And no, that didn't include doing House's clinic duty.

She was lying there for quite some time, eyes closed, breathing slow and even, but not asleep, before she heard someone enter the room. Cameron contemplated opening her eyes, but she felt just a tad bit too comfortable the way she was, so she kept them closed.

"Are you okay?" Foreman's voice was unsure as he approached her bed. "Cameron?"

A small smile tugged at the corners of her lips, but the rest of her face remained blank.

"I'm quite fine, thanks for asking."

In her mind she saw his confused expression, but didn't look at him to confirm that image.

"Is there anything you need?"

She could hear him move his head, but as she didn't know if that was a shake or a nod, she didn't get a satisfying answer to her question. She was just about to point it out to him, silently thinking that someone with his intellect should know that a person who had their eyes closed couldn't see, when she heard him turn around and exciting her room, leaving the door wide open.

The draft quickly got rather annoying, but she couldn't really do anything about it without breaking her vow to not leave her comfortable bliss. Goosebumps were crawling up her arms and just as she had made up her mind to get under the covers, her movements were stopped by the sound of the door being closed. A content sigh escaped her lips as she settled down again. Moments later her brows furrowed as she realized that the goosebumps still lingered on her skin. Her ears perked up, straining to hear the other person that had just entered the room. Cameron's sneaking suspicions were confirmed, when her efforts were rewarded with not only the sound of uneven footsteps, but also with the slightly irritating noise of rubber connecting with the hospital's linoleum floor.

"I'm not going to get up."

She cringed as she detected the defiance in her voice that'd probably challenge House's sarcasm. She closed her eyes even tighter, fighting the nervousness as well as the urge to face him. Staying in the darkness hopefully meant delaying the mocking a bit further. Her conscience piped up again, trying to make her acknowledge the fact that her boss had just caught her doing nothing in the middle of her working day. For a moment she feared that reason would return, but by remembering that House was the last person that should be allowed to judge others' lack of work enthusiasm she chased the nagging voice away once again.

Cameron felt him coming to a stop next to her bed. He still hadn't said a word, which made her kind of uneasy and stiff. She was absolutely clueless as to what would be awaiting her if she eventually decided to risk a glance at him.

Her sudden yelp shattered the silence in the hospital room as she felt his cane nudging her side. It hadn't hurt, but it hadn't been gentle either. She brought her hand to the previously assaulted spot and rubbed it tenderly, her eyes still closed.

"I said that I'm not getting up."

"Then don't. Just scoot over."

She was so baffled that she did what she was told before his words even registered in her brain. The instant realization hit her, her eyes sprang open just to be greeted by the sight of House getting comfortable on the bed next to her. Cameron was suddenly quite aware of the lack of space between them, which figured when one kept in mind that hospital beds were usually made for one person only.

It took her five minutes to chase away the look of disbelief on her face, and another five to get her uneven breathing back to a semi-regular pattern. When she felt content enough she glanced at his relaxed face one last time. She willed her eyes closed once again, only to find them fluttering open seconds later as she felt House move.

Her boss was sitting up again, grabbing his cane and getting off of the bed. An angry look was shot her way, which caught her completely off guard.

"This is boring."

His accusing tone didn't manage to upset her as she saw the twinkle in his blue eyes. Instead she felt a small smile crossing her face as she settled back into the comfort of the pillows.

Other than Foreman House didn't forget to close the door. That earned him another smile from Cameron, which he didn't see as he had already left the room.

The short encounter and the lingering warmth on the sheets had left Cameron a tad bit more tired than before and not even ten minutes later she was about to drift off into a light sleep.

Then the door was pushed open once more and her senses were alert again. The rhythm of his step seemed to be even more missmatched, but she fought her curiosity instead of opening her eyes. She also ignored the clatter and the loud thud that came from somewhere right of her head. An extra pillow found it's way to the spot next to her on the bed, before the mattress slightly gave away under House's weight once again.

A small buzzing sound was heard and the upper parts of their bodies were moved upwards. Cameron couldn't control the grin spreading across her features as she carefully opened one of her eyes.

House let go of the remote control of the bed as they reached a semi-upright position and his only female duckling watched him (one-eyed) as he now turned and wheeled the small table bearing his stuff towards them. He had brought his personal entertainmentcenter, meaning his game boy, his over sized tennis ball, his portable tv and… his paperwork?

Both of Cameron's eyes went wide with shock. House smirked as he saw the baffled expression on her face.

"In case you get bored. Don't want you to touch any of _my_ stuff."

He spread his hands over his precious possessions, shielding them from her view. This wasn't only rewarded with one of her usual eye-rolls, but also with a light smack on his upper arm.

"I always knew you'd be naughty in bed."

The statement was casual and offhandedly delivered as he switched on his game boy, focusing on the ninjas or space monkeys or whatever it was that he tried to free the world of.

Cameron inwardly groaned, half because of having been stupid enough to prompt such a sentence, half because of the insistent bleeping emitting from House's toy. Her boss sensed her displeasure and turned the sound up a bit challenging her to voice her anger.

She didn't, instead she tried to ignore it as much as possible and reclaimed her previous position, searching for the peace she had had before his rude interruption.

Half an hour passed, Cameron didn't mind the bleeping anymore, but enjoyed the warmth radiating off the body next to her. House could be quite pleasant company when he was occupied and not talking. The once disturbing game boy was actually helping the situation. Until House switched it off.

His companion managed to miss the sudden absence of noise in the room, but was brought out of her reverie when a cold hand slid under the hem of her blouse in one quick motion. Cameron jumped at the contact. Well, she jumped as much as a person lying in a single bed with another person and therefore not having much space can jump, which is not so much at all.

There was no chance that she could keep her eyes closed, so they were now staring at him accusingly, taking in the sly smile on his face.

"Just wanted to warm up a bit. They always get so frozen while playing." He was whining a bit, just for good measure. It didn't help him, her annoyance became more and more visible.

"I did not invite you to join me here. You invited yourself and you really have no reason to stay if you just want to irritate me. I was here first."

Her eyes conveyed a silent threat which made him duck his his head slightly, still holding on onto his sly smile. For several moments she kept her angry stare, before closing her eyes and leaning back.

House was able to keep his mouth shut for five minutes before he couldn't hold back anymore.

"You know it's good that you stopped."

She did that thing again, where she only opened one of her eyes. He imagined that like that, she only gave him half of her attention as well. The inner battle she was fighting could be seen in that one open eye and for a moment it fluttered, making House wonder if the wrong side had won. But shortly afterwards a small sigh emerged her mouth.

"That I stopped what?" A reaction out of curiosity, that was the thing he had hoped for. He could work with that.

"You know, that silly crush you had of course. Otherwise this would be _really _awkward."

"I guess that's true."

He detected a slight hint of amusement in her voice and interpreted as a good sign, as a invitation to go on. Cameron let him continue with his musing , her interest increasing as he mapped out his train of thoughts.

"Good thing that's out of the way. I mean up till now there was always the bothersome issue of your feelings. No hurting you, no encouraging your feelings… You know, since I'm such a sensible person and all."

She guffawed at that, but he decided to ignore it. Then he went quiet. And again it took Cameron a few moments until she registered the change and felt the humming of foreboding. She carefully pried her eyes open and was greeted by the sight of his own, sparkling with mischief, inching closer. She tried to draw back but managed to move merely a few millimeters due to the lack of space.

"If you are that bored House, go home. I'll make sure Cuddy won't notice."

Although her voice sounded calm and collected it had a slight edge of shakiness to it. But her eyes didn't betray her and offered him only a cold stare.

"Oh, I guess I'm bored no longer, Dr. Cameron."

Amusement and a slight hint of malice were evident in his statement, an unvoiced challenge reaching out to his employee as he brought his face even closer. He raised his eyebrows in question.

Cameron took the bait. It was too tempting not too.

"You wouldn't."

Voicing a challenge of her own meant turning the tables once more. He hesitated before drawing closer and closer, watching as her eyes disappeared behind her eyelids. Then he stopped, only a breath away from her face.

"No, I wouldn't." He waited for her eyes to flutter open - _in disappointment?_

"Or would I?"

He smirked, before forcefully closing the remaining gap between their lips.

* * *

There was a bunch of nurses gathered in front of the glass wall of an exam room. They were talking in hushed voices and pointing and to Cuddy's dismay obviously not working.

The dean of medicine cleared her throat as she approached, alerting the women and shushing them away with only the wave of her hand. When all of them were out of view she curiously turned towards the room that had previously held their attention. The sight that greeted her was even more upsetting than the not working nurses had been.

Her heels clicked as she swiftly walked through the door, three pairs of eyes turning towards her. She fixed each of the doctors, concern and puzzlement replacing the anger on her face. Chase and Foreman were sitting on the floor, looking up at her but showing no signs of an attempt to get up, while Wilson stopped dead in his tracks, his right index finger bent and hovering behind the small white paper ball he was balancing with his left hand.

"What is going on here?"

The lines on Cuddy's face showed that her confusion was about to change back to anger, when Wilson lost control over his finger and the small white paper soared through the room, landing in a heap of dark brown hair on the hospital bed. Hair that belonged to the head of Allison Cameron and was currently ruffled by _House? _

Cuddy's mouth opened but not a single sound left her lips. Chase took pity on the woman and decided to share his knowledge.

"We found them an hour ago, but most likely they have been here way longer than that. Cameron disappeared this morning and House shortly after lunch."

Finally regaining control over her body Cuddy stepped closer to the pair on the bed, but they were too wrapped up in each other to even glance at her. Their legs were entwined, with House's bad leg on top, their hands were constantly moving up and down the other's body and their lips were practically glued to each other. Although the angry bite mark on Cameron's neck proofed that that hadn't always been the case.

After the first shock had worn off Cuddy 's anger and annoyance came back in a rush and she reached out to shake House's shoulder. The simultaneous warnings of Wilson, Foreman and Chase came too late as House pushed her arm away forcefully, his lips leaving Cameron's just long enough to emit an angry growl.

Cuddy began rubbing her arm in utter astonishment.

"We've tried that already. You've been lucky through." As a proof of his words Wilson held up his right arm, three bloody scratches evident on his forearm, obviously Cameron's doing.

Still nursing her hurt arm Cuddy dared another look at the two members of the diagnostic department presently engaged in a make out session. Quite a few paper balls were scattered over them, but they seemed to be oblivious of well, everything around them.

"How come they are drenched in water?"

Wilson ans Chase blushed slightly and Foreman seemed to be embarressed as well as he searched for an answer.

"Well, a while ago this became a bit … heated. We feared, well … So we thought cold water might help?"

Cuddy's eyes went wide with shock. All color was swept off her face.

Wilson hurried to reassure her. "But it worked, he's stopped undressing her."

The dean of medicine confirmed the statement with a last glance – and indeed, the first three buttons of Cameron's blouse were unbuttoned – before turning around. She quickly made for the door.

"Whatever. Their shifts ended five minute ago anyway." With that she fled the room, shortly followed by Dr.s Foreman, Chase and Wilson. The oncologist lingered only seconds longer than the others, in order to do the sensible thing – closing the blinds.

AN: So, review? Pretty please?


End file.
